Tallith
"Equity is the foundation of Tallith. In their eyes, no one is richer and no one is poorer" Tallith Is one of 13 Divisions within the Capitol's domain. They are very helpful people who see everyone as equals. Description Tallith sits in a small patch of foliage in Western Texas, close to the Mexican border. It is surrounded by large open area. The climate is usually hot and dry with mild winters. Average summer temperatures reaching 30 Celsius, well winter gets down to 10 Celsius. Tallith has 1 main textile factory with 1 smaller one on the outskirt of the division. The main factory, being dome in shape and made of wood and glass lays in the center of Tallith. Tallith's buildings are made of wood, instead of glass windows they just have holes in their buildings. They sleep in large open buildings, usually sleeping in hammocks on various levels of the building. Tallith has large open eating area and open fields that are used for dances. Although the Capitol supplies a lot of food Tallith still grows food and other plants and trees, believing that they need to care for their home by making it fertile with vegetation. Tallith has a council that runs the division, with a leader of the council having the most power. Every 2 years the citizens can choose different council members and different council leader. Physical Description Members of Tallith wear very bright and colourful clothing that is open and flowing. Dark clothing is only worn during funerals. Hair is usually left untouched or else curled, any other type of hairstyle is frowned upon. Glasses are worn by some members, becoming more commonly worn when working. Tallith members are very clean despite less the sanitary sleeping areas. Their clothes are never dirty and their nails are usually longer in length. Virtue Tallith members virtue happiness and helpfulness. They are rarely sad or mad and when they are the other members shower them in praise to help them reach a more uplifting mood. Members are very "Life smart" and great at giving advice and wisdom, older members are seen as the smartest when it comes to being wise as they have lived the longest. Usually the council only consists of elder members, only on rare occasions is a younger or middle aged person appointed a position. Tallith believes in equity and that everyone should have the same things and be in the same place. That is why no one in Tallith is richer or poorer then anyone else, no one has more things, and no one has special treatment. They believe that the council isn't there to rule over them but to just make decisions that the people would otherwise already make. Names Tallith keep their names simple, plain, and older. Culture Food and drink - Tallith usually have a variety of drinks including water, various berry juices, and teas. Tallith members usually all gather in the main eating dome to share a cup of tea before going to bed. Tallith have large meals, all of which include every food group. They usually indulge themselves in a chocolate that has whole berries within it. The average meal from Tallith consists of lamb, olives, cheese, a small salad (usually having oranges in it), milk, and a bar of berry chocolate. Literature - Tallith are big on reading and writing, though handwriting is usually only used by council members. Performing Arts - Tallith usually enjoy viking style dances, their musical instruments consist of flutes, drums, banjo, and vocals. Most members of Tallith have lovely and gentle voices. Visual Arts - Paint is made using berries and other ingredients. Paintings are made by members of all ages and usually shown off in the bedrooms or at the back of the serving area in the main eating dome. Games - Playful games such as tag and hide and seek are played by members of all ages. Humanities - Though Tallith members might not be smart when it comes to subjects like math or science, they are taught extensively about the human body and emotions to help aid them in helping others. Celebration - Tallith celebrate the 1st of every month, known as "Passificst" the members exchange old clothes for new ones. They celebrate with dances upon the acceptance of their new outfits. They also celebrate the 15th of June, the day in which Tallith was created. They celebrate by giving thanks and with a large feast. During this feast it is the only time members can have more food then other members and getting drunk is accepted. Weddings do not exist in Tallith, instead members give themselves to one another with the act of having sex for 3 days and 3 nights, they are not allowed to feed themselves, instead their partner must feed them, cloth them, and groom them. Initiation Initiates are tested for 2 months. During these 2 months initiates are not allowed to get mad or sad, and must be helpful. If at the end of these 2 months they remained in a positive and happy attitude then they are welcomed as full fledged members. Once they are accepted into Tallith the members hold a massive dance in their largest field where the initiates are given gifts in clothing and food, each one getting the same amount of gifts. Rules - Tallith members must be helpful to one another. If asked for advice or help they can not refuse. - bragging or being rude is against the rules. - Stealing is strictly forbidden. - the men and women have the same amount of authority. - Children and elderly are to be taken care of by all members. - people remain in open relationships. Tallith believe it could make someone less happy if they were strictly devoted to only 1 person. - You must be respectful. - Judging or criticizing is not allowed. - No fighting is allowed, any conflicts that may arise are to be settled with the advice and help of other members. - Nudity in public is forbidden, all citizens are not allowed to show any part of their body from their chest to their knees. Known Legacies Year 1: * Lluvy Lin * Alexander Morse